warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chroma (Warframe)/@comment-25307502-20150324221323/@comment-98.242.90.49-20150325111857
Actually, Bladewinder, I did the math on this already, because I was interested in how much of a buff he got in armor. He has 350 base armor (second place, right next to Valkyr), so if you add in a Steel Fiber to that, you get 735. A bit higher than Valkyr's BASE armor, but not her max armor. Now, if you add in Vex Armor and increase it's duration to max and/or use Castanas/Ogris/etc. to harm yourself faster, let's assume you get the full 350% increase in armor. I think the equation would look something like this(?). Someone correct me if I'm wrong. (350 + 110%) + 350% = 3307.5 But, that's not all. If you're using the Ice element at the time (or just if you always use the ice element... Which kind of defeats the purpose of the mechanic), you get a bonus of 100 armor when you use a max-ranked Elemental Ward. So it's really more like this: (350 + 110%) + 100 + 350% = 3757.5 This isn't even accounting for the fact that supposedly Power Strength increases the multipliers on Elemental Ward, however, so we need to change the equation again to fit for that. Assuming you have max Power Strength and a max-ranked Elemental Ward: (350 + 110%) + 426 + 350% = 5224.5 In addition to the Power Strength bonus on Elemental Ward, Power Strength ALSO increases the percentages of Vex Armor, which means that the armor rating can get even higher. However, I don't know the numbers behind that increase. But even if I don't have the numbers, just the fact that it CAN get higher than 5224 is pretty amazing. Now, just to compare and make every Valkyr look down in shame: We're going to call Chroma's max armor 5224.5. If he's making good use of his powers, and he has a decent supply of energy because his team has decent support, he could keep up this armor rating for a pretty long time. A Valkyr's max armor is around 1260. That's less than 1/4th of Chroma's armor rating if, again, he's making good use of his powers and now wasting energy like a moron. However, here's the thing. I wouldn't say Chroma is a better tank than Valkyr. Because as we all know, Valkyr has like, what, 60 second invulnerability? It's been a while since I've played, they might've fixed that. Not only that, but Chroma's armor rating is very situational. Yes, if he makes good use of his energy and makes the most of his powers, he'll be sitting at a pretty damn fine number, but what if he's not? What if his team has crappy support and he doesn't get enough energy? The thing is, Valkyr has an armor rating of over 1000 without having to rely on anyone else, which Chroma needs energy and support and a good player controlling him. Not only that, but 50% of his armor goes down the drain when he uses his Effigy. (While I'm on the topic of Effigy, I'd like to say that it'd make so much more sense if they made Effigy like Snow Globe, in that it's health was dependent on the Armor Rating of the Warframe). So maybe he's a little more customizable, in that you can either be a better team-supporter and crowd-controller by using all your abilities. Or just be an invulnerable god by using two of them. I honestly have no clue, I'm just mentioning ideas. But anyways, that's all the math for Chroma's armor. Let me know what/if I got wrong. I'll probably re-work this once the numbers for Vex Armor + Power Strength comes out.